pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Thorn Princess Valley
Thorn Princess Valley is an upcoming Thailand and American animated musical adventure film produced by Kantana Animation Studios and based on the film Tom and Jerry by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera, The Secret of NIMH by Don Bluth, An American Tail by Don Bluth, Dumbo by Walt Disney, Dragon's Lair by Don Bluth and The Great Mouse Detective by Burny Mattinson. the film tells the story of Jerry Mouse, Fievel, his family, Tom and Robespierre as they adventure from City goes to the Thorn Valley, However Jerry, Fievel, his family, Tom and Robespierre is adventure Thorn Valley and Tom to marries Toodles Galore. Plot Jerry and his family went to Thorn Valley. They walked to Thorn Castle and they saw villain who is very snub. Jerry and his family got so shocked about who is this villain. His father ask the villain "Who are you and What are you doing here ?" "I'm Jenner what do yo care ?" Both of them get angry and took their swords. And ready to fight each other. His father said "Get lost! Hurry up!" then the villain didn't go and leave. His father said "Hide yourself" Jenner and his father started to fight then Jonathan saw them fighting. Jonathan took a branch from the tree. He thought he can also fight then he decided to shout "Stop it!". Eventually Jenner asked Jonathan "who are you what are you doing there do you want to fight" "No! I've just want to rescue and help!". His father decided not to fight. Insteed they just ran. Out of the fight scene. Then Jenner saw Jerry and his mother running to the castle "Aha! why are you running? are you escaping ?" Jenner said. "Oh no! she saw us". Jenner was very angry and became mad and chased. The Queen Bianca and King Bernard are resting and Brisby is sleeping. Queen Bianca tried to wake up her daughter. At the sam time Jerry and his mother reached the house of Brisby and knocked loudly "Please! Open the door help us" She shouted. Brisby couldn't open the door so and Jenner kill his mother then Brisby open the door and Brisby was shocked and Jerry inside. Jenner kill his mother with the sword and death. Jerry slowy open the door snd look at his mother. "Oh no! Mom! wake up! please don't die" but his mother didn't wake up and he crying and cried. Brisby said "Stop crying letsthink what to do to your mom". Jerry cry "No". Brisby tried her very best to make Jerry happy. After that Brisby gave an amulet to Jerry to have special power. Jerry accepted the amulet and go back to the city where his father and Jenner fought. 5 years Later, His father is very old already at the city. His father and Jonathan find a Fitzgibbons but the Fitzgibbons is very mean one. His father and Jonathan went to the Fitzgibbon's kitchen. Then they saw a sleeping Dragon the Cat and it woke up angryly. The Dragon attacked both of them and died instantly. Jerry look at the picture of his father and Jonathan. Timothy Q. Mouse is oldest brother of Brisby. Jonathan is death. Jerry is sad to see the cemetery of Mr. Jeremiah family. So Jerry accepted there death. He became a little happy with Papa Mousekewitz. Mousekewitz family gathered to Jerry. One day Jerry's Aunt also and they shook there hand. "Hello Aunt" Jerry said. "Hello! little mouse" Jerry said. Then He say hello to Tanya as well. Baby Yasha played with Jerry's whiskle. Mousekewitz family are thinking they will move to Jerry's Palace and Tom's palace. Jerry and Mousekewitz family decided to transfer to Tom's palace. Mousekewitz look at the picture of Jerry and family went he was still a baby and he tell them that mother died went he was small and young while the father died went he was already old. He told his uncle about Papa and his family. Tom asked "Jerry, What are you doing ?" Jerry said "Mousekewitz home. This is for them" Jerry give the them plan Tom. Tom ordered Lightning to make a house for the Mousekewitz family. Lightning finally finished the house for Mousekewitz. Jerry invited his uncle to show the house of Mousekewitz "Oh! What a beautiful house." Jerry was at the library of the Palace.He decided to get a book of "The Rats of NIMH" Jerry read the book of The Rats of NIMH to Fievel and Tanya they listened carefully. He read "Once Upon a time Nicodemus wrote to Brisby about the death of Jonathan. Nicodemus took the power of the amulet. Mrs. Brisby told Mr. Ages that Timothy is very ill. Mr. Ages gave a medicine for Brisby. Timothy have a pneumonia. Brisby gave a medicine to Jeremy. At the same time Jeremy the crow is having a good time flying playfully. Suddenly Jerry sneeze on the Dragon's face Dragon became very angry and roared loudly. Brisby became so shock upon seeing a Dragon. Dragon jumped to Brisby but It became unbalanced and fall into the deep river and became defeated. After that Brisby went back home and give the medicine to Timothy." One day Jerry decided to tell a story to the two children. Jerry asked the two children. "Have yo had fun listening to my story see yo tomorrow." The uncle ready himself to ride a ship. Jerry went to sleep his room a Thorn Valley. The soldier blew his trumpet "Boo! Boo!" After that Tom and his younger brother name "Robespierre". The soldier song is "Yankee Doodle". Jerry and his family left to Thorn Valley. Jerry pulled the kitten name Figaro. He said "Come here! Figaro left the Thorn Valley heading to Thorn Castle" Everybody say goodbye to everyone. Papa and Jerry were very happy. and there keep on shouting "Hooray!". One day. Jerry saw a black cloud. Jerry was frightened. And then he heard the sound of Thunder and saw lost of lightning. Everybody was frightened and scared "What's happening" Jerry and uncle said. The soldier announced that hurricane is coming "Hurry Up! pulled the string". "One, two, three Pull!" They all pulled hardly. Robespierre wanted to help and he also pulled the string but it was Tom's tail. Jerry and Fievel saw Tanya and Tanya's said "What about you". Then strong wind blew to all of them. Suddenly, Robespierre fall because off a strong wind. Then he shouted "Somebody help! I can't swim please help me!". Then Tom saw Robespierre in Trouble. He decided to rescuers Robespierre. Tom jumped at once to the sea to help Robespierre from drowning. Tom carried Robespierre on his back. Soldier talk to each other we should help them. Tom and Robespierre tried to reach the rope. The soldier pulled the rope to help Tom and Robespierre. Robespierre and Tom started to go up by pulling the rope. Uponreaching the top Tom asked Robespierre "Are you okay we are save now what would you like to do?" Were, its not raining anymore let go to Thorn Valley. Come on lets go to the ship. Mrs. Brisby is looking the environment she's happy seeing everything around. Mrs. Brisby saw her aunt named Auntie Shrew. She said "Brisby!, your daddy is going home". "Really? I'm so happy to hear that." Brisby said. Brisby said "Dinah, My dad is coming" after that Brisby go Dinah. Brisby rode on Dinah's Back. She is very happy and there one home. Suddenly, Brisby so her aunt, Auntie Shrew and asked her to ride on Dinah's back and swell. Auntie Shrew was very happy to ride Dinah's back. Eventually they reached the Thorn Castle and there, They met her mother. Meanwhile, King Bernard and his daughter are in the castle then Brisby met both of them. "Come here I won't you to meet Teresa, Martin, Cynthia and Timothy who has just feel better." King Bernard said her daughter is very happy. Brisby asked King Bernard "Is Dad Sleeping then he remove his crown". Brisby told his dad not to let Jerry marry because Jonathan is marry and dead. Then King Bernard when to sleep. Brisby decided to go and take a bath. Brisby enjoyed his bathing. Finally were free and near to the Thorn Valley. Eventually, Jerry got a tresure from the cave of Dragon they waited for the Dragon to sleep. Jerry told Fievel to be quiet because The Dragon is sleeping and the tresure is in his stomach. After that Jerry whistled to Figaro to come and help them. Then Figaro came at once. Jerry told Figaro to be qiet and still. Fievel give a fish snackto Figaro. Figaro quickly eat the fish snack and said "burp" while Jerry and Fievel went to get the treasure. Mousekewitz family wished them to be carefull. Jerry ask Fievel "Are you ready?". "Yes, T am" said Fievel. After that they became comfose where to go right or left. After that they felt relieved. After that, they traveled to the care with many wild animals. The animals howled and howl. Everybody heard it and they all felt scare and surprise. Then they saw a mountain lion and howled at them. They very scare. Mountain lion attacked them and vur after them. They almost fall from deep ravine. Jerry and Fievel rode on Figaro's Back, Suddenly Figaro started stretching and two of them almost fell down. But Figaro continued to stretch itself and two of them started to for down one by one. Figaro ran as fast as it could. Two of them looked at Figaro puzzledly and as to why Figaro run away back to camp. Jerry shouted at Figaro to come back "Figaro come back!". Category:Crossover films Category:IMAX films Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Flash Animation Cast *Jeremiah "Jerry" Mouse: Fur Brown, Blown Eyes, Black Eyebrows/Whiskers/Nose *Elizabeth Brisby: Slender copper mouse, blue eyes, red cape, barefoot *Thomas "Tom" Cat: Fur Blue, Yellow and Green Eyes, Tail Needle/Mouth/Hands/Feet and Black White Eyebrows/Whiskers/Nose *Fievel Mousekewitz: 7 years old, brown mouse, blue pants, red shirt, barefoot, navy hat and blue eyes *Tanya Mousekewitz: brown mouse, brown top with yellow sleeves, orange skirt with yellow patch, barefoot and blue eyes *Jenner: Slender rat, grey fur, thick black eyebrows, goatee, green demonic eyes, red tunic, pink-purple-and black cloak, square gold pendant, barefoot *Cat R. Waul: Slender cat, brown fur, red cape, top hat, white shirt, monocle on his right eye and green eyes *Robespierre: Small and slender black kitten, green eyes and green shirt *Toodles Galore: Slender white Turkish Angora cat, Blue eyes and pink bow *King of the Cat: *Papa Mousekewitz *Mama Mousekewitz *Yasha Mousekewitz *Teresa Brisby *Martin Brisby *Cynthia Brisby *Timothy Brisby *Timothy Q. Mouse *Basil of Baker Street *David Q. Dawson *Auntie Shrew *King Elbert "King of Thorn Valley" *Queen Melissa "Queen of Thorn Valley" *Justin *Mr. Ages *Warren T. Cat *Sullivan *Dragon the Cat *T.R Chula *Lackey *Bulldog *Wolves *Dr. Malevolent *Singe *Jonathan Brisby *Mr. Jeremiah "Father" Mouse *Mrs. Jeremiah "Mother" Mouse * Toots * Jeremiah "Ellie" Mouse * Jeremiah "Jerry" Mouse Jr. * Jeremiah "Lilly" Mouse * Rocko, Boss and Chizo Station * Yellowstone National Park * New York Songs *Yankee Doodle: Song of Tom and Cat's Soilder *Flying Dream: Song of Mrs. Brisby *Cat R. Waul: Song of Cat R. Wal, Chula and Henchmen *I Wan'na Be Like You: Song of Jenner, The Council Rats and Jerry as a Rat *Something There: Song of Mrs. Brisby *Somewhere Out There: Song of Jerry and Mrs. Brisby *Flying Dream (Reprise): Song of Mrs. Brisby, Jerry and Fievel * Somewhere Out There (End Credits) * Couple (End Credits) In other languages *Brazil: Thorn Princesa Vale *Japan: ソーンプリンセスバレー (Sōnpurinsesubarē) *Thai: เจ้าหญิงแห่งธอร์นวัลเลย์ *France: Thorn princesse Valley *China: 荊棘谷的公主 (Jīngjí gǔ de gōngzhǔ) *Germany: Thorn Princess-Tal *Malaysia: Thorn Puteri Lembah *Cambodia: ថនព្រីជ្រលង (thn pri chrolong) *Italy: Thorn Principessa Valley *Spain: Thorn Princesa Valley *Russia: Торн Принцесса Долина (Torn Printsessa Dolina) *India: कांटा राजकुमारी घाटी (Kāṇṭā rājakumārī ghāṭī) *Korea: 가시 공주 밸리 (gasi gongju baelli) *Indonesia: Thorn Princess Lembah *Phillippines: Tinik Princess Valley Category:Crossover films Category:IMAX films Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Flash Animation